


Mine

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [99]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce can't get enough of watching Natasha spar.





	Mine

Bruce liked to see Natasha in action. The way her muscles tensed and relaxed as she punched and kicked to take her down her opponent. It was mesmerizing to watch the methodical way she let her opponent get in a few shots to boost their confidence before flattening them against the mats of the training gym floor in one quick move. 

She was currently squared off against Maria Hill. She was the only one, other than Clint, who was able to hold her own against Natasha for any amount of time, getting in more than the hits Natasha allowed. 

Bruce was jogging on one of the treadmills in the corner. He had his earphones in, but no music was playing, not since Natasha had come in with Maria and a handful of others for a sparring session. 

They exchanged blows back and forth for a couple minutes, mostly circling each other to spot weaknesses. Hill spun and swiped Natasha’s feet out from under her. Natasha landed on her back on the mats, her head turned toward Bruce. She smirked and winked quickly before rolling over to grab one of Hill’s legs to knock her off balance. 

Bruce licked his lips and slowed down his treadmill to watch Natasha get back on her feet and Hill follow shortly after. Hill landed a few more hits before Natasha charged her and had her head between her thighs in an instant. The sound of Hill hitting the mats for the last time echoed through the room and Natasha stood over her with a smug, triumphant smirk on her face. 

Natasha leaned down to help Maria to her feet and met Bruce’s eyes over her shoulder. She said something Bruce couldn’t hear to the group before walking over to him. 

“See something you like, Doc?” she asked when she was close enough. 

Bruce stopped the treadmill and pulled out his earbuds. He gave her a once over before answering. 

“Maybe,” he said. 

Natasha smirked and bit her bottom lip. “Wanna get out of here?” 

“You read my mind,” he said and followed her out of the gym. 

There weren’t many people in the halls of the facility and they didn’t get far from the gym before Bruce pulled her into an empty corner. He had her pressed against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. 

“Was there something you wanted?” she asked, her chest rising and falling quickly as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. 

“This,” he practically growled and leaned in to kiss her.

Their mouths moved together hungrily, tongues moving together until they were both out of breath. Natasha pulled away first, panting as they rested their foreheads together. Bruce moved one of his hands to her ass and gave it a squeeze. He smirked at her soft yelp and leaned in to suck softly on the skin at the base of her neck. 

Her fingers tightened on his hips, pulling him close. Bruce wasn’t quite sure what came over him but he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, 

“Mine.”


End file.
